Secrets of detention
by Kyou the outsider
Summary: Lily likes spending time with Maggie in detention. What secrets do the new friends share? Femslash MaggieLily... You have been warned...
1. Chapter 1

Detention. Again. I guess Waller really doesn't like it when people touch his snow globes... You know what I mean. I used to just like the atmosphere of the room. It used to be me and my radio. There's just something about sitting in a school room, with no one else there, knowing you did something bad. I used to smirk to myself when I would replay how I got into the situation day after day, and I would smile a little wider when my favorite song came on Radio Free Roscoe. I even used to laugh. But I don't do that much anymore, because lately I've been having a visitor.  
  
I looked up to see my company keeper walk through the door, for the fourth time this week. It all started last week when her and her friends got detention for using cell phones. I helped them out. I didn't have the heart to tell them that I knew they were RFR; they do try so hard to keep their identity secret. I admire it. They can be scandalous without having the consequences of people knowing. I'm actually quite shocked to be the only person, well person that I know of, who knows about them. It's pretty obvious. To think, all I would have to do is go and tell Kim Carlisle and what they have would be over. That would be my biggest bust to date. But I've grown quite attached to Lily, and I would not do that to her. Our friendship has blossomed over the last week, but I don't think she can quite comprehend the level of my liking to her.  
  
"Lily, back again? What did you do this time?" I leaned back in my chair and she sat on the desk in front of me.  
  
"Ah, you know Waller, has to have it his way. You try to protest one little thing, and it's off to detention with you. How about you? What was your daily dose of madness?"  
  
"Well, you know... Waller really doesn't like it when people touch is snow globes..."  
  
"Maggie! Going a little far to get a 3.0 are we?" Lily teased with a grin on her face.  
  
"You know what I mean." I tried to maintain my poise, but she broke me down and I had to smile.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean... so, what's on the agenda for today's fun filled afternoon?"  
  
"More RFR of course. I hope that Shady Lane is back today," I paused to see the look on her face before continuing, it was a bit tensed, I smiled a little. "She is my favorite, I miss her. Hey, isn't it funny that when you started coming to detention, she stopped showing up?" I smiled a little more.  
  
"Heh, yeah..." lily laughed nervously. I just had to take advantage of this.  
  
"It's almost as if... YOU, were Shady Lane." I looked around the room until I said the word you. When I hit that word, I locked my eyes on her and didn't let contact break on my end. "Are you?" Lily started to look around the room very nervously.  
  
"Y-You... you can keep a secret... how about this," Lily regained her composure and my eye contact. "Let's make a deal. I'll answer your question, if you answer one of mine."  
  
I thought about this for a second. I already knew what her question would be. It would be about the rumor. Jeez, you kiss ONE girl a little too friendly to just be for spin the bottle, and everyone talks! I knew I could trust her. This also could work out to my advantage...  
  
"Alright, it's a deal. Fess up Shady."  
  
"Okay... I am Shady Lane. And Travis is Smog, Ray is Pronto, and Robbie is Question Mark. Happy?"  
  
I smiled widely. "I already knew that. I just wanted to get you to admit it. That makes me happy." I leaned back in my chair.  
  
"Now for my question... are you... ya know... a lesbian?"  
  
I smiled at her. I gave her a good pause, just for impact.  
  
"Yes. I am a lesbian." I leaned forward in my chair. "Happy?"  
  
Lily had the biggest grin I had ever seen on her face. My lips curved upward more, I didn't think they could right now. She finally spoke after what seemed like forever.  
  
"I already knew that. I just wanted to get you to admit it. And it makes me VERY happy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, does it?" I asked, trying to sound indifferent. How did I not see this one coming? Okay... maybe she's just playing some sort of mind game. Right? Yes, right. I need a subject change.  
  
"Ray!" I blurted out, not really thinking about it. "You... Him... Like each other?" Good going Maggie, great way to keep your cool.  
  
"I know he likes me, but I don't feel the same way about him." I watched Lily as she slid off the desk and into the chair, putting both her hands on the desk I was sitting in. Her finger tips were just almost touching mine, but that space may as well have been a mile.  
  
"You don't? Friends make great couples, I could totally see you two working out." I questioned, not taking my eyes off her nails.  
  
"I know friends make great couples, but all my friends are guys. Except for Audrey that is, but she can be to high maintenance for my wallet. Plus she's straighter than her hair is. But I kind of..." She paused.  
  
Why is she pausing?! I could feel my heart beat quicken, it was deafening to my ears in the silent detention room. I saw her fingers move closer to mine and I looked up at her. Her gaze was centered at the four hands between us. She took both her hands and wrapped them around my left hand. Her eyes closed lightly.  
  
"...found a friend that might work out for me."  
  
I could feel my hand being lifted to her soft lips. She placed a kiss between my third and fourth knuckles. I melted into my chair. She began to rub my fingers and caress my palms and placed delicate kisses all in between. Just then, a small bell made just for this little room rang.  
  
"I've got to go, and get home..." her eyes opened and met mine, "...and I'll be at RFR tomorrow at this time. But on Monday, I think that there needs to be a nice outburst of hatred in English class. See you in a few days."  
  
She placed one last kiss on the back of my hand and set it down on the desk. She rose and smiled at me. I watched her leave. This was going to be a long weekend.  
  
Friday afternoon. I decided to skip pissing off Waller so that I could enjoy RFR from the comfort of my room. I turned on my stereo and layed back on my bed.  
  
"I'm Question mark, and I'm wondering: Is it wrong to be in love with someone when you know that society would never accept the relationship?" Robbie started the show.  
  
Kim Carlisle no doubt. How can he be so insecure sometimes? He wants the reassurance that it's okay to go after her when everyone else calls him crazy.  
  
"We'll be taking your calls after this song." Pronto's voice came through a speaker.  
  
"And this one's going out to a special lady, no doubt sitting in a chair right now for a wrong-doing of the day." Shady Lane said.  
  
A song started. I'd never heard it before. But I knew the voice... Lily! This is one of her masterpieces. She wrote me a song...  
  
My thoughts went wild with images of her sitting for hours searching for the right lyric and the perfect chord, all for me! Whoa, ego inflation... Robbie's question crawled back into my thoughts. Love is love, that's all there is to it. It doesn't matter what society thinks. I picked up my cell phone and the song was just ending.  
  
"We are now taking your calls." Question mark said. "Detention Junkie, you're on the air."  
  
"Hey, Question mark. Love is love. It doesn't matter if one of you is the most popular senior in school and the other is just a dorky freshman. It doesn't matter is one of you looks like an elephant, and the other model. It doesn't matter if you're both boys or both girls. Society's opinion is nothing. All together the human race is horrible, but one by one we are the wonderful. So forget them and go after your lucky lady!"  
  
I clicked the end call button and smiled.  
  
"That's right folks. We're not just talking about differences is popularity or appearance. There's nothing wrong with dating the same sex. You can ponder that during this next song."  
  
A song came on and I heard my phone ring. "Hello?" I said into the end of it.  
  
"Hi! Are you busy tonight?" I could hear a smile in her voice. 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hello all! Sorry for the long time between updates... but here's another little chapter for you. I don't know if Maggie actually has a cat, but I'm going to let her have one.

And of course, when I hear a smile in her sweet voice, it just makes me smile. So, grinning like the idiot I was sure to become, I stood there. With a phone to my ear. Saying nothing. Just smiling.

"Uhm... Hello?" Lily questioned. I think her smile was a lot lessened.

"Hi! Yeah! I'm here! No, not busy tonight... are you? Cause if you are, I'm not busy tomorrow night either. I'm available anytime you need me! Yup!" Oh... I did not just do that... I hit my head a few times on the wall very quietly to get myself out of rambling fool mode.

She giggled ever so slightly, probably so that Ray wouldn't hear and think she was flirting. She was flirting, right?

"No, I'm free tonight. Thought maybe you might want to catch a movie with me?"

"Yeah, definitely! Which one? I'm not really for any of those really cute ones, but if that's what YOU want to see, then okay! Cause I can understand how some of those more intense movies would be a mood wrecker and..." ARG! What's come over me?! I cut myself off and took a deep breath, signaling to her that I was going to shut up now.

"Ooo, and what kind of mood would that be, Maggie?" She questioned coyly.

"Uhm..." Think, think! I need something clever to say, and I need it now! Why was I suddenly half brain dead?

"Well, the song is about over... I'll come by your house, around 7? Then from there we can walk and talk. Okay?"

I started to nod. "Uhm, is that okay?" she questioned yet again.

"Yes! Oh, sorry, I spaced there for a second... I'll see you then!" I clicked the end call button the second I got the phone away from my ear. I sighed and flopped down on my bed.

"What was that, Maggie? Any stone like image I had built up with her has been completely demolished, in what, 90 seconds? She probably thinks I'm a babbling idiot now."

My cat jumped onto my bed and rubbed against my arm. "What do you think, Stormy?" I scratched the top of her head and she started to purr like crazy. I smiled. Stormy was just like me. She acted like she didn't care about anyone else, she ignored everyone else that lived in this house. But when it was just her and me, it all changed. She turned into a little kitten again. And that's what I loved about her. She acted different to me, and that meant I was more special to her than anyone else.

Hmm... acting different because I'm more special... if Lily thinks at all the same way that I do, she's probably realized that she's more special to me than anyone else because when it's just her and me, I act completely different.

"Ha! I understand now! Thanks for helping me feel better Stormy." I kissed the top of her head and stood up. She meowed, sad that I wasn't giving her attention now. I looked at her and blew her a little kiss and she jumped off my bed and off to her cat bed. She understands I have other things to do.

I walked over to my closet. "I don't think she'll be to picky about what I wear. Black. I like black. Who doesn't like black? No one. So that's what everyone is going to get!" I pulled out a floor length black skirt, long sleeve black button down, and some army boots. To goth? I'm not actually a goth. I just like black. Well, everyone else can label me, but I don't care. I'll dress how I please. I put on the clothes and waited for 7 to come around.

Time passed very slowly... but finally I heard the doorbell ring. After a quick good bye to my parents, I went to greet her. She had on her regular clothes too, but somehow, she looked different... more special. She's so cute. I wanted to hug her so tight that I might break one of her ribs! But I had to contain myself. It was going to be a long night...


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: Okay, I've had a couple requests to update very quickly. So here it is. I really wanted to not post this now, because I am ashamed of the length. But I did want to ask any of the readers out there, how many of you would like to see a chapter from Lily's point of view? If there's a few of you, I can do a chapter with it. I apologize for the shortness here, but I am working on another story with these two in it! I'll update soon, I promise!

"Hey! How are you?" I was looking right at her, and I saw her lips moving, but for some reason, I could not comprehend what she was saying. I didn't want to seem like the stammering fool I was on the phone, so I assumed it was a greeting... let's just hope it was.

"Hello! I'm good. Shall we get going?" She smiled at me and nodded. Good answer, I was right! I shut the door to my house and walked behind her out to the sidewalk. We walked for about 20 seconds in a semi-awkward silence, until Lily started to talk.

"So, still up for a movie? Cause I was thinking we could do that next time, and maybe this time we could just go for a walk and sit at a park, and just talk. Is that okay?"

Next time... She just said next time! Yes, a next time is definitely okay with me.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

I looked over at her and saw her smiling. Which, of course, made me smile back. She linked her arm in mine and I thought I was going to melt into a pile of goo. She was just so sweet! I can't believe she broke down all my defenses, let alone become friends with me before that. We continued in silence for a little bit. But it wasn't awkward. It was the I'm-enjoying-just-being-by-you silence.


End file.
